A Sarmatian Daughter
by WaywardandWanderlust
Summary: 452 AD: Large assemblages of Sarmatian boys were taken from their homes to be trained and assimilated into the Roman army. However on certain occasions when there were no boys or young men for the Roman officers to take, they were told to take a girl. In over 100 years this has not happened… until now.
1. A Sarmatian Daughter

**disclaimer:** I do not own anything from King Arthur. What ever you don't recognize is mine along with Thea.

Enjoy

* * *

452 AD

Large assemblages of Sarmatian boys were taken from their homes. They would go on to be trained and assimilated into the Roman army. However on certain occasions when there were no boys or young men for the Roman officers to take, they were told to take a girl. Nevertheless that would only occur when there were no other alternatives. Even then, most of the girls never made it to the encampments or training grounds. They were killed, raped or beaten and left by their Roman commanders on the journey. If she was strong enough to fight for herself, then and only then, would she be permitted to train and fight with the boys.

In over 100 years this has not happened, it wasn't until midsummer when the Roman scouts came upon a small village near the woods. The Roman scouts had about 17 boys with them already but more were considered necessary to fill their quota. This village was mostly made up of elderly, woman and children. However there were two girls of about 14-15 years old. One tall and wiry, while the other considerably scrawny and very noticeably pregnant. Not even giving the pregnant girl a second glance he looked towards the wiry girl who stood with her head down. Looking her over the Commander could tell that she would be better off becoming a wife and birthing a whole litter of children, not war, but these were his orders. "There are no boys here!" the elder of the village roared as the officers approached them. "We have nothing of value!" The officers paid him no mind as they walked towards the girl. Her mother clutching on to her daughter's shoulders as the Romans informed her that "She is to come with us."

"Why? She is a girl, no use to Romans. She is no fighter, can barley hold herself up! Please, she is all I have." The officer didn't listen as he walked to the girl. "Get your things. We leave at once." He could see the fear in the girl's eyes as she finally looked up at him. They took the girl and her horse (the only one in the village besides an old donkey), rode back into formation with the rest of the boys and Roman officer. Their post was the southern half of Britain.

About an hour into the ride a tall boy with dark green eyes rode up to the girl. Looking at her before initiating a conversation. She was his age or perhaps a bit younger with hair as like the darkest night, he could see a splash of freckles from her temples down to a small portion on her cheeks. He couldn't see the color of her eyes for at the moment they we downcast and staring at the bracelet on her left forearm. "That's a beautiful bracelet." He said breaking the silence. Her head snapped up and he could finally see the color of her eyes. They were a deep brown but at some points when the light hit them just right they looked almost red, he had never seen such eyes before. She looked at him for a moment before speaking "Th-thank you. It was a gift from my brother." He held out his hand indicating that he wished to examine it closer. She placed her arm into his hand so he could see it closer. It was an intricate piece of leather that had been carved, burned and twisted to depict a horse among the knot work. "He is very skilled," he said amazed by its design, she smiled at the compliment. "Rowan was always creating things like this." Her smile faltered and she grew quite again, the boy noticed her use of the word "was" but didn't press the matter. He smiled again and held a hand out to her, "Dagonet" The girl looked up at him before grasping his wrist and he to hers; "Thea."

Over the next 10 years both of them grew in more ways than one. Thea's dark hair grew longer, developed reddish streaks from her many days in the sun, and now had a bit of a curl to it. She grew in height and now stood at 5'6", nowhere near as tall as her fellow knights but that was to be expected. Her figured had filled out; no longer was she a scrawny little girl who could barely hold herself up. Now she was a woman, curvy and toned from her training. Her freckles had all but disappeared, except for the few the decorated the bridge of her nose, and she acquired a few scars here and there from her battles and training. One graced the left side of her lips, it indented them but their fullness did not go unnoticed.

Dagonet had also changed; he had grown to be almost 6'6", he towered over everyone, including Thea. He filled out with muscle upon muscle, his hands grew rough from holding and fighting with swords and axes. His hair was shaved and he now bore a few scars on his face and numerous ones on his body from enemies that got to close. He looked hard and intimidating, although his eyes still had the softness about them that Thea saw the first day they met. One thing that grew stronger and stronger every day was their feelings for each other. They never told anyone or let them show for fear of being separated. Any free time they had was spent together and away from everyone else, so they could be alone.

When the time came for the knights to be paired up with their new commanding officers Thea was one of the last people to be placed. None of them would take her because of what she was. "I will not be stuck here Dagonet! I will not be stuck here to grow useless, I'm a Knight just like you!" she shouted at him, "I was taken from my home and trained along side all of you! And now the only reason I wasn't chosen was because I'm a woman. I can fight as well as any man here. Perhaps better!" Dagonet looked at Thea getting flustered, her sword was by her hip, her hair whipped around her face from the wind. They stood on the hill over looking the fort that had been their home for the last 10 years. "Thea, calm yourself. Becoming discouraged and angry is not going to help." He tried but knew it would not work. During their argument neither of them heard someone walking towards them until Thea drew her sword. Spinning around to catch her "attacker", her sword was met with another. The resonance of metal upon metal echoed through the valley.

Thea eyes grew wide as she saw that her opponent was wearing the garb of a roman officer. His sword was raised in defensive mode protecting him from the attack that would have ended his life (and if she had killed him then Thea's as well). Lowering her sword she quickly started to apologize when the man held his hand up stopping her. "I heard what you said." The man said, "is it true no one chose you?" She looked at him, "yes sir, it is."

"What is your name."

"Thea." He smiled; she had no idea what he had to smile about! He was probably like every other officer just going to ridicule her yet again.

"So you say you can fight like any man? I wish to see this." His face got serious, "You and I will fight. If I believe that you are as great a warrior as you say, then I will take you." He turned away from her and started to retreat down the hill towards the fort "And if not." He said stopping to turn around and look back at her, "you turn in your sword and leave for Rome. I'm sure you'll make some fat aristocrat a very fine wife." He smirked as he walked away.

Thea was stunned "_how dare he,"_ she yelled in her people's old language. Dagonet grabbed her shoulders forcing her to look at him. "Do you know who that was? That was my new commanding officer, Arthur Castus" Thea eyes widened, "Arthur? Rome's new protégé? " Dagonet nodded. She wasn't fearful of fighting Arthur, she was only fearful of what would happen when she defeated him.

**Two days later:**

Arthur had closed a section of the training grounds for their sparring session; both contenders were dressed in their armor though this was not to be a battle to the death. They were to disarm only. Thea had butterflies in her stomach, not from nerves but from the adrenaline she felt. If she could beat this Arthur then she would officially become a Knight. The sooner she became a knight the sooner she and Dagonet would be able to leave and have a life of their own, free from the Roman Empires grasps.

Walking into the training arena Arthur took a deep breath and relaxed his muscles. He waited for his opponent to ready herself. He looked to find fear in her eyes but found nothing but calmness. She wasn't tense and her expression was unreadable. If she was scared she wasn't about to show it, not in front of all the knights and certainly not in front any Romans. Dagonet watched from the sidelines with Bors, a fellow Sarmatian and one of his newly sworn brothers. He was more nervous than Aryael was, if she didn't prove herself to Arthur she wouldn't be a knight and they would be separated, and it could be for years.

Aryael took her stance across the yard from Arthur, she was ready to go but Arthur held up his hand. "A new challenge." He smirked. "Let us do this without armor. Since this will only be a fight to disarm." She was shocked by this at first but the shock wore off as he started to remove the little armor he wore. She started to remove hers as well till she was in nothing but her tunic and vest. The air felt warm as it breezed over her shoulders and moved her hair round her face. She gripped her sword in front of her as Arthur moved closer. "You prove yourself to me now and you will join my knights. If not, go to Rome and make a wealthy man happy or go home back to Sarmatia. Women are good for nothing more." He said that with a smirk knowing it would set her off. She reacted quicker than he expected and he stumbled back as their swords collided sending a sound ringing in the air. She charged at him but he dodged and swung his sword towards her to which she blocked as it came flying en route for her back. Arthur's sword came back to hit her left shoulder but she ducked and allowed the dull blade to pass over her head. She swung her feet and catching Arthur off guard and knocking him to the ground. She promptly straddled him and had her sword to his neck. "Women are good for nothing else?" She asked breathing heavily. Two Romans grabbed her from behind and hauled her off the fallen Roman. She struggled against their hold. "No, release her!" Arthur called out. The two officers shoved her and she fell. He had gotten to his feet and walked over to when she was on the ground. "You fought well." Arthur held his hand out to Thea, offering to help her stand. "Will you fight with me and my knights?" Looking over at Dagonet, then back at Arthur she grasped her new commanders wrist as he held hers saying, "I will."


	2. 15 Years Later

15 years later

"Ah, as promised, the bishop's carriage." Gawain announced when the reached the top of the clearing. The bishop's carriage gleamed in the slight sunlight that was peaking through the ever-present fog that lay over all of Briton. Thea could see the Roman's galeae with the bright red crest adorning them from where she and her knights were positioned almost a mile away. The Romans were known for there pomp and circumstance but their attire would never let them blend in. These roman soldiers were in Briton to deliver Bishop Germanius. While Bishop Germanius was to deliver the knights discharge papers so that they would finally be free, it was a long time coming and it was only a few feet away from them. "Our freedom, Bors." Galahad said with a jubilant smile. "Mm. I can almost taste it." Bors said licking his lips. "And, oh how sweet it tastes." Thea joked. "And your passage to Rome, Arthur." Dagonet said looking to his commander and friend. Thea stopped smiling and was staring at the forest. "What is it?" Galahad asked but she shook her head, "Something doesn't feel right." Thea and Tristan were usual the ones to sense danger before it happened. That is why when scouting needed to be done Arthur would send them out first. "Tristan." Thea didn't even look at him, she just nodded towards the forest. Then out of nowhere one of the roman officers protecting the bishop's carriage was shot down. An arrow piercing him in the heart, he was dead before he could react. "WOADS" Tristan yelled and the knights took of into the battle.

Getting into formation behind Arthur, the knights road towards the impending battle. Even with the small band of roman soldiers, Thea knew they were outnumbered by at least twenty woads. The Romans had already begun to form a circle around the carriage. Thea took out her bow, holding on with her thighs and legs she took aim, firing at any woad she saw until it was too close to use her bow. Positioning herself to sit side saddle she waited till she was close enough before jumping down from her horse. Bow still in hand she smacked the woads coming close to her with it before pulling out her sword. With her bow laying on the ground behind her, Thea ran forward into the fight. Slicing and stabbing as she went, occasionally sliding underneath a woad just to come up behind him. Woads were not like the Romans, because she had seen woad women fighting alongside the men in battle, covered in leather and the same blue paint as their men. In Woads didn't hesitate to kill anyone who came at them with a sword, man or women. Thea cried out in pain as one of the woads got close enough to slice her on the arm. With a swing of her sword he fell down dead. It was harder to swing her sword with the injury but she knew she had to continue. Killing three more woads she finally paused to look around her. The fighting was done. She heard Bors and his war cry off to her left standing near the river. Pulling her sword out of the belly of the man she just killed she stood up and made towards the carriage. She found Gawain and Bors already there. Bors covered in blood as usual.

They moved to the carriage, carefully pulling back the elegant blue covering. Bors and Gawain look into the carriage to find that the bishop is dead, struck by at least three woad arrows. Gawain slammed his axe into the ground in anger, without the Bishop they wouldn't be given their papers. They heard fast muttering from under the carriage and Thea saw a rather thin roman hiding there, "Gratia plena, Dominus tecum. Benedicta tu in mulieribus et Dominus tecum. Benedicta tu in mulieribus. Benedictus fructus ventris tui, lesus. Benedicta tu in mulieribus..." The young Christian prayed to a god that Thea knew not of. Oh, make no mistake she had heard of the Roman's God but Thea knew that her prayers would never be answered by him. His words sounded pretty in their Latin verse but their meaning had no use nor comfort for Thea or her fellow knights. Gawain seems to agree as he addressed the man "Save your prayers, boy. Your god doesn't live here."

Behind them Arthur had a woad pinned down by his sword. The woad did not seem scared at the fact that the man in front of him obviously had the upper hand and had his sword to his throat. "Why did Merlin send you south of the wall?" Arthur asked. The woad started to speak in his native tongue, a language Thea and a few of the knights only knew a few words of. What ever the man had said Arthur didn't seem phased by his words. "Pick it up." Arthur commanded, motioning to the weapon at the woad's feet. "Pick it up." He commanded again before letting the woad retrieve his weapon and retreat into the woods.

"Why did he not kill him?" Thea questioned as she bent down to retrieve one of her arrows. "To send Merlin a message." Dagonet responded taking her arm in his hand, "this needs to be looked at." She had been cut during the battle but it wasn't bleeding all that much. "It is not that bad." She looked him over, "why are you all wet?"

"Went for a swim with the woads, he did." Galahad laughed as he walked past them. Dagonet tore a piece of her shirt and tied it tightly around her arm. "I'll check it back at the fort."

"Bors." Arthur called out reaching the carriage. "What a bloody mess." Bors said showing his commander the dead bishop inside the carriage. "That's not the bishop." Arthur turned around looking at all the other men surrounding them in their Roman garb. "God help us. What are they?" the young man hiding behind the carriage asked in a shaky voice. "Blue demons that eat Christians alive. You're not a Christian, are you?" Bors said gruffly pointing a finger at him, and then he noticed the man closing his hands to pray. "Does this really work?" Bors said folding his hands in the same manner and muttering incoherent words underneath his breath. "Nothing. Maybe I'm not doin' it right."

"Bors! Leave the poor child alone. He's most likely soiled himself during the fight, don't scare him any closer to his death." Thea said with as smile as she walked back over with her horse.

"Arthur!" A man on one of the roman horses called out to him. Arthur must have recognized this man because he greeted him as if he had always known him. "Arthur Castus, your father's image. I haven't seen you since childhood." Thea looked at Gawain and mouthed '_the bishop' _Gawain just nodded with a shrug. "Bishop Germanius. Welcome to Britain. I see your military skills are still of use to you. Your device worked." The gray haired man got down from his horse. "Ancient tricks of an ancient dog. And these are the great Sarmatian knights we have heard so much of in Rome." He looked them over, his eyes falling upon Thea, his look of interest becoming one of disgust. "So it is true, there is a woman fighting amongst you. Who would ever believe one could defend herself as if a man." Dagonet griped her horse's saddle as she made to move towards the bishop, her hand gripping the hilt of her sword, but Arthur defended her; "Thea has proven herself time and time again, Bishop. I trust her, she is a skilled fighter and a valuable member of my Knights." Thea gave the bishop a smug look as he moved past her towards his fancy carriage but he paid her no mind. "I thought the Woads control the north of Hadrian's Wall." He looked to Arthur, "They do, but they occasionally venture south. Rome's anticipated withdrawal from Britain has only increased their daring."

"Woads?"

"British rebels who hate Rome." Gawain said

"Men who want their country back." Galahad spat at the bishop earning a warning glance from their commander. _That boy is going to get himself killed _Thea thought. "Who leads them?" The Bishop once again ignored them but Lancelot answered anyway, "He's called Merlin. A dark magician, some say." Arthur looked to the road then to the knights. "Tristan, Thea; ride ahead and make sure the road is clear." They nodded and set out in front of the caravan.

"You need to be more careful" Tristan's rough voice broke the silence as they road back to join the others, finding the road clear of any other interruptions. "What?" She looked at him as he rode next to her. "You need to be careful not to let that temper of yours get the best of you." Thea gave a heavy sigh knowing that he was right. "This I know. But-"

"Arthur said, in front of the bishop, that he trusts you." Tristan said not looking at her but she could tell his eyes were searching the surrounding forest. "That is all you should worry about, not the word of a roman." She couldn't bring herself to look at him, Tristan hardly spoke and when he did he meant every word he said. "We trust you. Think on that and quell your anger." She just nodded in response and they continued their trek back to the caravan.


	3. A Secret Known

"When we get back I'm gonna drink till I can't piss straight" Bors announced with a smile at his glorious proposal. "You do that every night!" Gawain said in an unimpressed manner, but Bors wasn't going to allow Gawain to ruin his fun. "I never could piss straight. To much of myself to handle down there." He waited for a response but was only giving eye-rolls and groans, "Well it's a problem, no really it's a problem! Its like a…"

"Baby's arm holding an apple." The rest of his fellow knights cut in and finished the sentence for him after having to have heard it so many times. Looking at him they all started to laugh as they continued to the fort.

"Bors, you need a new line." Thea laughed as she road next to him and the other knights fell into stride behind Arthur. "Well, you wouldn't be saying that if you ever saw me! You would agree." Bors broke into a smile. "Oh I do believe that I will tell fair Vanora about this conversation." Bors smile quickly faded and he rode closer to Thea. She was only joking, this he knew, but it gave Bors the opportunity to bring another topic into their conversation. "If you tell Vanora I will have to tell Arthur of you and Dagonet." His low voice caused Thea to glace sharply at him, her eyes wide with shock. "What?"

"You really think I wouldn't see? Out of all the knights here, Dagonet is the closets to me. I see everything and I see how he's been looking at you." Thea wanted to tell him that he was mistaken but she could never really lie to Bors. There was something about him that made her stumble over her words when she tried to lie. It was the same with Arthur. "Please Bors. We have been waiting to get our papers before we were to tell the knights. If the Romans were to find out –"

"I'm not saying anything." And with that he left her to her thoughts. If Bors knew then how many of the knights knew as well? They didn't have their papers yet and she wasn't wiling to risk losing Dagonet as close as they were to being free. She had over an hour or so till they reached the fort that would give her plenty of time to think.

"I don't like him, that Roman." Galahad said as the rode closer to the fort, "If he's here to discharge us, why doesn't he just give us our papers?" Galahad, the youngest of the knights, asked. Thea could still see the child in his eyes though that light was very dim for the Romans and war had turned him into a man before his childhood was done. "Is this your happy face?" Gawain asked and Galahad expression just turned angry, "Galahad, do you still not know the Romans? They won't scratch their asses without holding a ceremony."

"Why don't you just kill him, and then discharge yourself after?" Bors asked. "I don't kill for pleasure, unlike some." Galahad wasn't necessarily calling out Tristan on this but he was the knight who didn't mind killing. The quiet knight just looked at him, "Well, you should try it someday. You might get a taste for it."

"It's a part of you. It's in your blood." Bors said.

"Unfortunately its in all of us." Thea sighed. "No, no, no. No. As of tomorrow this was all just a bad memory."

"Ohh." Bors said sarcastically.

"All of it, Galahad? Even _we_ will be bad memories?" Thea asked him, the young knight she so affectionately called 'little brother'. When he wouldn't look at her and rode ahead of them, she got his answer. She understood how much Galahad wanted to go home for she did as well but her knights would always be good memories for her. They saw much blood and death, things that would always haunt her dreams but these men were her family. They would always be in her heart but maybe this was just, as Bors called it, a woman's sentiment. "I've often thought about what going home would mean after all this. What will I do? It's different for Galahad. I've been in this life longer than the other. So much for home, its not so clear in my mind" Gawain said to them. "You speak for yourself. It's cold back there and everyone I know is dead and buried. Besides, I have, I think, a dozen children."

"Eleven"

"And I'm sure there will be more on the way after we get back." Thea said to Galahad as she moved towards them. He gave her a grin and a small laugh before he continued to listen to Bors. "You listen." Bors pointed a finger towards both of them as Thea rode next to him. "When the Romans leave here, we'll have the run of all this place I'll be governor in my own village and Dagonet will be my personal guard and royal ass-kisser. Won't you, Dag?" Bors said with a laugh, "You know Bors. Perhaps, Dagonet may find himself a wife and might be to busy being a husband and a father to be your ass kisser, don't you think." Thea said jumping into the conversation. Bors just threw her a look and she shrugged. Both were not forgetting their conversation from earlier in the ride. "First thing I will do when I get home is find a beautiful Sarmatian woman to wed."

"A beautiful Sarmatian woman? Why do you think we left in the first place?" Bors laughed and made a mooing noise. " You do know that there is a beautiful Sarmatian woman riding right beside you." Lancelot said pointing to Thea. "Why thank you, my dear Lancelot." She flashed him a smile. "This one?" Bors pointed his thumb at Thea, "No my dear, you see you are not a beautiful woman…. You're a damned viper." He said leaning over and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, to which she responded by punching him in the arm. Bors gave her a hurt look and quickly added with a grin "but a beautiful viper, at that." Thea laughed at him but slowed her horse to be in sync with Dagonet's. Bors watched her ride back and gave her a wink before turning back to Lancelot to finish their conversation.

"What about you, Lancelot? What are your plans for home?" The handsome knight gave a sly smile to Bors. "Well, if this woman of Gawain's is as beautiful as he claims, I expect to be spending a lot of time at Gawain's house. His wife will welcome the company." Gawain gave Lancelot a look and not one of amusement, "I see. And what will I be doing?"

"Wondering at your good fortune that all your children look like me." He responded with a smile. "Is that before or after I hit you with my ax?"

"Well, if I could finally convince our lovely viper to wed me. Then I believe I wouldn't need to visit Gawain's house and wife." He looked back at Thea as she rode beside Tristan and Dagonet, "What do you say? Finally going to give me an answer?" She rolled her eyes at him and in a dramatic voice she responded, "Lancelot, I love you dearly, but your proposal took too long and I am afraid my affection has been lost to another." He looked shocked for a moment. "Can this be so? Our dear viper has found someone else. Tell me sister!" Lancelot said in an interested voice. "Now see if I told you, I would have to kill you." She smiled at him. "He will get it out of you one way or another." Gawain said, "better you marry someone else than this vile knight. Or else you will be mother to many other women's bastards as well." She laughed. Lancelot ignored his jest and moved to speak with their commander.

"Open the gate!" One of the roman offices, who stood watch on the wall, called down to the two men that controlled the heavy wooden gate. It slowly opened as the knights rode closer.

"We need to talk." Thea said to Dagonet as they passed under the forts stone arch. "What is the matter?"

"Not now. When we can talk alone." Dagonet nodded and she pushed her horse ahead into the stable. The knights were met by Jols, who took hold of Arthur and Lancelot's horse as the two stopped in front of one of the many stalls in the large stable. Thea noticed Vanora and her children standing outside the iron gates that enclosed the stables. She threw a smile at her friend and winked at the little boy Gilly who blushed in return.

"Welcome back, Arthur."

"Jols."

"Lancelot." The dark haired knight simply nodded, his nerves still on edge with the bishop around. Thea led

Thea smiled at the man as she jumped down off her horse. "Jols!" He returned her smile as she led her horse past him. "Welcome back, Thea."

"Thank you. Everything quite here?"

"Nothing that we couldn't handle." Jols looked over her shoulder and she turned to see what had caught his gaze so attentively. The bishop was now descending out of his comfy and elegantly decorated carriage, Roman soldiers flanking him on ever side. "Ah" Thea turned back to look at the man in front of her. "May I present the most holy Roman bishop. Come all the way from Rome to see us his humble servants." Jols smirked at her sarcasm and she bowed gracefully before tending to her horses saddle, "Lets hope he presents you with your papers and leaves just as quickly." She nodded in agreement.

Arthur walked up to the carriage. "Bishop, please, my quarters have been made available to you."

"Oh, yes. I must rest." Yes, because you look so tired from riding in your chariot the whole way here. Thea though with bitterness. She did not like this man one bit, there was something about her that made her feel that he wasn't going to give them their papers. No, she was just being paranoid. At least… she hoped she was.


	4. Can You Not Fight For Me?

_**Sorry I posted the old chapter thinking it was the one I just updated. Oops :/ **_

_**Anyway, Enjoy!**_

* * *

Arthur had given his knights leave to rest and bathe while the Bishop was took his own. "Make it quick. Wouldn't want to be late for the Bishop's speech." Lancelot smirked as he walked towards his room. Most of the knights didn't find it amusing, they wanted their papers, they just wanted to be free. Going off to their own chambers would be the best time for Thea to talk with Dagonet. She would bathe and change out of her blood stained clothes before she did though. No matter how many battles she faced or would face before her life was over, she would never be comfortable with having to wash blood of those she had killed off of her skin, enemy or not. She stripped out of her soiled clothes throwing them into a heap by the door, her weapons were laid on the table to the right of her bed. Her sword would need sharpening soon. Moving over to the small wash table she began to scrub her skin. The water turned red quickly and she was happy that there was another bucket of clean water for her to rinse off. It took her several minutes to fully clean herself before she stepped into a fresh tunic, pants and boots. Beginning to re-braid her hair she was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. Moving to open the heavy wooden door she was met by Dagonet's green eyes. He said nothing as he quietly entered her room, firmly closing the door behind him. "I was just about to come talk with you." He said nothing as he walked closer to her. She reached a hand out to him hoping to stop him from advancing for she knew that look in his eyes. If she had let him carry on there would be no way that they would stop. However, Dagonet wasn't going to be deterred. He grasped the hand she held out in front of her and pulled Thea closer to him. "Dagonet." She warned but he wasn't listening. They hadn't be able to share any private moments together in months and now that he had the chance he was going to take it. He caught her lips with his own. Silencing anything she needed to say to him, he pulled her to into him and shocked her silent with a kiss. His original goal was just to distract her but he became just as distracted the second his lips touched hers. It didn't take long for Thea to forget herself and kiss back. One of Dagonet's hands, on the lower part of her back kept her in place while the other was buried deep in her red hair. He smiled to himself as she gave a soft moan but she was quick to catch herself and pull away from him.

"You are distracting me"

"And?" he smiled coyly at her before leaning back down in the hopes of continuing their kiss but Thea pulled back again. "I'm serious, Dagonet."

"What is the matter?" He asked her as she sat down on her bed. He moved to join her when she answered. "Bors knows."

"Knows what?" He asked as he held her chin with his hand. His thumb beginning to trace the fullness of her bottom lip. "About us." His thumb stalled as he looked at her. "So."

"So!?" She pulled back from him. "If Bors knows than who else does?"

"Why does it matter? We receive our papers tonight."

"Dagonet. What happens if more than just Bors know? What happens if this Bishop finds out, we could be sentenced to death for our actions."

"Then we run."

"Where? Back home?" she sighed and rose from the bed, "They will hunt us down."

"The Bishop is here to give us our papers."

"I fear he is not. Something doesn't feel right, Dagonet. We cannot risk it!"

Dagonet moved to stand behind her, the anger in his voice becoming evident. "I do not know why you are fighting this! Did you lose your courage or your love for me."

She whipped around to face him, "How dare you! How dare you even consider that I do not love you anymore. And I still have my courage!"

"Then prove it! Come with me to talk with Arthur, he is our commander and our friend. He will understand."

"No, not until I have that paper in my hand and you have yours"

"I do not understand why we must continue to be silent! After all these years. Thea, I want to take you as my wife, I want to have a family with you. Can you not see that? Bors did it with Vanora!"

"Bors and Vanora are not married! It is different with us, I am a knight as well as you. We were all warned, from the moment they took me on, that if anyone should take me or if I was to become pregnant that would be the end of my life and the man who laid with me."

Thea didn't like the look in Dagonet's eyes, it was a look that had never been aimed at her before. He was beyond angry and she knew he had the right to be but she had to speak her peace. She wanted to have a family with him, marry him and grow old with him. "I can't risk loosing you."

"You don't think I would fight for you? That I would take on an entire Roman legion in order to be with you?"

"Dag-"

"Don't interrupt me!" She flinched as he yelled at her. His head dropped and he sighed before he moved himself to the door. Opening it slowly he didn't face her as he spoke, "I would fight for you… Why can you not fight for me?"

"Dagonet." She called to him quietly but her left. He left Thea to her thoughts and the tears that fell from her eyes.

How much time had passed between Dagonet leaving her room and Gawain's knock, Thea couldn't tell. "Thea, We are to meet Arthur soon." She slowly opened the door hoping that he wouldn't notice that she had been crying. However, Gawain did. "Thea, are you alright?" He asked as she wiped her eyes and shut her door. "I'm not sure." She gave her brother-in-arms a small but sad smile. "We best not keep the bishop waiting." She said as she started to move. Gawain stopped her with a hug. They said nothing as they held each other. The knights were not ones to show their affection in the open but it was only the two of them in the hallway so Gawain gathered his 'sister' into his arms as tears threatened to fall again. "Do you wish to talk?" He finally broke the silence. She just shook her head.

"What is this? Free embraces from our beautiful viper?" Lancelot had just stepped out of his room, an infectious smile upon his face that Thea could not help but return. She stepped out of Gawain's arms and looked at the curly head knight. "If anyone saw me hugging you rumors would fly." He smile back at her, before extending his arm for her to take. "Let them." Gawain shook his head as Lancelot kissed Thea's brow before leading her towards the meeting room. There they would take their positions at the round table and wait for the Bishop to arrive.


	5. Day Not days

Thea entered the fortress hall to find Dagonet already at his seat next to Bors. Lancelot kept her hand on his arm as he led her to her chair. Dagonet didn't look at her once while she entered or while Lancelot pulled her chair out for her to sit. She wondered how long it would be till he spoke to her again. Arthur entered the room and his knights rose. "Where is the Bishop?" Thea inquired. Her commanders dark eyes turned towards her, with a smirk he answered, "He will be with us presently." Thea nodded and not two minutes later Jols opened the door to present the Bishop's valet. "His Eminence, Bishop Naius Germanius." The skinny man faltered as he walked into the room, the Bishop entered after him, he too faltered at the sight of the table. "A round table? What sort of evil is this?" Jols just looked at the man, his face was one of shock with amused Jols even more. "Arthur says for men to be men they must first all be equal."

The little coward of a Roman shouted at him as quietly as he could, "A woman is not equal to a man! Let alone a Bishop!" Jols said nothing but took his place near the door, he knew Thea's worth, she was worth ten times more than the Bishop and even more than some men he had met. She sat six seats away from Lancelot and four away from Galahad. None of the knights moved to sit closer to one another. They left their fallen brothers seats open out of respect even though the room felt extremely empty, they would not disrespect their memories. The Bishop entered the room and looked on the table with disgust. The knights rose knowing it was their duty to do so and not their choice. Thea would have sat as he entered, she had no respect for this man of god. "I was given to understand there would be more of you." She felt a pain in her heart as she sat back down, she missed all of her brothers in arms. Thea could remember each of their faces, though after all this time their voices were starting to fade. They were so few now.

Arthur answered and Thea felt he would be the only one talking tonight. "There were. We have been fighting here for 15 years, Bishop." Servants walked around passing golden chalices full of wine for the knights to drink. Thea nodded at the young man who handed her her own chalice of wine. The wine felt excellent as it slid down Thea's throat. This was the good wine, the bishop must have brought it all the way from Rome, after all he was the Bishop and would have to be drinking the "proper" vintage. Once the bishop sat then the knights sat. "Oh, of course. Arthur and his knights have served with courage to maintain the honor of Rome's empire on this last outpost of our glory. Rome is most indebted to you noble knight, to your final days as servants to the empire."

Lancelot interrupted saying what the rest of the knights were thinking, "Day. Not days." What did he mean by days? Thea wondered, something just didn't feel right. Why didn't he just hand over their papers?

"The Pope's taken a personal interest in you. He inquires after each of you, and is curious to know if your knights have converted to the word of Our Savior or...?"

"They retain the religion of their forefathers. I have never questioned that." Arthur looked on his knights proudly and this was the truth. Not once had he tried to convert them to worship this new god and not once had he forced them to pray with him. He respected his knights like no other roman had and no roman ever would. "Of course, of course. They are pagans." The bishops eyes glanced to all the knights but they stayed on Thea longer than the rest. Thea say Dagonet clench the chalice in his hand and she knew that he had noticed this as well. "For our part, the Church has deemed such beliefs innocence, but you, Arthur, your path to God is through Pelagius? I saw his image in your room."

"He took my father's place for me. His teachings on free will and equality have been a great influence. I look forward to our reunion in Rome." Thea knew of this man, Arthur had told her of him many times and once wrote to Pelagius about her. The man wrote back promptly expressing the desire to meet such an 'extraordinary warrior'. His compliment was enough to make Thea want to meet him as well. "Rome awaits your arrival with great anticipation. You are a hero. In Rome, you will live out your days in honor and wealth. Alas... Alas, we are all but players in an ever-changing world. Barbarians from every corner are almost at Rome's door. Because of this, Rome and the Holy Father have decided to remove ourselves from indefensible outposts, such as Britain. What will become of Britain is not our concern anymore. I suppose the Saxons will claim it soon." The Bishop stood as a gilded box was placed next to him, all the knights rose except for herself and Lancelot.

"Saxons?" Arthur asked before Thea could open her mouth to speak. Saxons were a brutal race, killing anything in their path that was not Saxon. "Yes. In the north a massive Saxon incursion has begun."

"The Saxons only claim what they kill." Lancelot spat. "And only kill everything." Gawain continued. "They believed themselves to be the perfect race, the perfect warriors and anything else is an abomination." Thea added, the bishop scowling at her but she was not going to keep quiet. "So you would just leave the land to the Woads. I risked my life for nothing." The youngest knight asked but no one answered his question. "Gentlemen", the bishop once again continued, " Your discharge papers with safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire." Thea's eyes moved from the box in the Bishop's hands to look at Dagonet's face. His eyes looked hungrily at the scrolls in the box but that's all they looked at.

Not once did they fall on Thea, the Bishop cut off her thoughts as he began speaking once more. "But first, I must have a word with your commander." He paused as if to let his words sink in. "In private." Thea knew she was right. Something was wrong. "We have no secrets." The Bishop didn't care for this, when he meant private he meant private. First a round table and now this defiance! He slammed the wooden box shut and said nothing. Lancelot stood first and with a flourish of his gold chalice said, "Come. Let's leave Roman business to Romans." Tilting the chalice towards Arthur he finished his wine and left. Bors continued to glare at the bishop, Dagonet noticing and pushed his friend towards the door. "Let it go, Bors." Thea felt Lancelot's hand on her back as he guided her out of the hall.

"What a pompous ass." Galahad spat in disgust as they were out of hearing range from the fortress hall. "I knew something was wrong when we first came upon his caravan." Thea said quietly. "Our seer is right again." The ever silent knight spoke from his spot in front of them. "I am no seer, Tristan"

"Could have fooled me." And that was the last he spoke. "Why must we wait?" Galahad continued. "Its Roman ways." Lancelot told him. "Come enough talk. I feel like drinking till I can't piss straight!" Bors gruffly said as he led the group with Dagonet. "Vanora will be working, lets get there before all those roman bastards drink all my ale."


	6. We Leave At First Light

_**I had to update this and I apologize for how long it has taken to update my story at all. I was in Sweden visiting family and had hardly enough time to breathe let alone write. Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows. I truly appreciate them.**_ _**Enjoy**_

* * *

In Vanora's Tavern, Lancelot was tormenting Vanora and gambling as usual (and losing his money to the Romans.) Thea laughed as she watched Lancelot's frustrated face. She sat with Gawain, Galahad and Tristan. She watched in amusement as Gawain and Galahad threw small knives at one of the tavern's old wooden chairs. Tristan was slicing off pieces of an apple next to her, watching in silence. They watched them throw a few more times each before Tristan broke Thea's gaze by handing her a slice of his apple. Her grateful smile turned to confusion as he slowly rose from his seat. "Watch" he said softly before he took his knife and threw it at the other knives. It hit directly on the end of the handle. "Tristan..." Galahad slurred in his already very drunken state. "How do you do that?" Gawain questioned.

"I aim for the middle." He said in all seriousness, his tone causing Thea to loose herself laughing.

Dagonet took longer to arrive than the rest of the knights, he needed a few moments to collect himself after the argument with Thea. He understood her concerns but after all this time he was done having to hide his happiness and he was tired of not being able to give affection to the women he loves. Grabbing a glass off of the counter of the bar, he heard Thea's laughing from his right.

"Dagonet, where you been? We've got plans to make. What is the matter?" Dagonet didn't speak, only looked towards his friend. "Oh, Thea…" Bors looked over to where Thea stood laughing with Galahad, Gawain and Tristan. "She'll come around." Bors gave his friend a reassuring squeeze to his shoulder before turning to Vanora. "Here, please. Sing."

"No." Vanora whined playfully. "Just a last one."

"No, I'm trying to work."

"Come sing. Shut up! Vanora will sing." Bors yelled to everyone, silencing them almost instantly. "No, no."

"Sing! Please!" Thea shouted and gave Vanora a smile as she glared back at her.

"Don't drop the baby!" Lancelot laughed.

"Sing about home."

Vanora always had a beautiful voice, one that Thea wished she could posses, every few nights while the knights were home Vanora either sang in the Tavern or you could hear her singing to her children before they went to sleep.

_Land of bear and land of eagle_

_Land that gave us birth and blessing_

_Land that called us ever homewards_

_We will go home across the mountains_

_We will go home_

_We will go home_

_We will go home across the mountains_

_We will go home singing our song..._

_...hear our singing, hear our longing_

_We will go home across the mountains_

_We will go home_

_We will go home..._

All of the knights listened to Vanora's song, each one of them thought about their own freedom and each one thought of home. Thea, however, was thinking about Dagonet. She wanted freedom just as much as every one of her brothers, but for her and Dagonet it would mean they could finally be together. They wouldn't have to hide anymore. They could get married, have children and live out the rest of their days _together_. She stood by the tavern entrance looking at him as he stood near the bar. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his arm. She hated when they fought and seeing as this was the night they were to be free, she would rather have them be happy.

"I'm sorry." She said to him, so only he could hear. He looked down at her, considering she was still so small compared to him.

"Me too."

He placed his cup on the bar behind them and turned to face her. He placed one of his hands on either side of her face. Thea closed her eyes with a content sigh as his thumb stroked her cheek. They had had their intimate moments before but it was always in secret. Never out in the open like they were now. Despite all of her protesting, Thea knew this was how it was meant to be. She opened her eyes again as he began to speak. "I'm done hiding it. At this time tomorrow, you and I will be free, and after tomorrow I will not wait longer to start our lives together"

"Neither can I." She was finally giving in, finally allowing herself to stop worrying. He smiled at her as his fingers came to a halt just beneath her jaw for a moment. Then his fingers moved to lift her chin, tilting her head back further. His thumb brushed back and forth over her lower lip. Dagonet lowered his head and captured Thea's lips in his. The tavern and the rest of the world faded leaving only the two of them. The hand that had been beneath her chin shifted until it was cradling one side of her face. His other hand came up to cradle the other as his lips began to move. It was at this moment that everything seemed blissfully happy. Then Arthur walked in, no one noticed him yet, but he noticed the happiness on his knight's faces. He didn't fail to notice Thea and Dagonet locked in a passionate kiss in front of everyone.

"'bout bloody time!" they heard Galahad exclaim as he rushed up to the two knights as they separated from their kiss. Thea blushing a color which Lancelot exclaimed that she should turn more often. "Sister! We are free!" He picked her up and spun her around, her red hair swirling around her. "Yes, baby brother we are" she laughed. "Must you still call me baby?" he pouted as he put her down. "Galahad, you are the youngest of us. You will always be my baby brother." She ruffled his hair before she stood on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his forehead.

Arthur turned to leave, his news could wait a few hours. A few hours to tell them that they were not yet free… that they still belonged to Rome. "Arthur!" Jols yelled out as he noticed the knight walking away and Arthur sighed knowing that there was no way to get out of telling them now that he had been seen. "Arthur!" Galahad greeted him with a smile. "Arthur! You're not completely Roman yet, right?"

"Rus!" Bors shouted and Thea joined him, till she saw the somber look on her commander's face, "Arthur?" She questioned.

"Knights... your courage has been tested beyond all limits. But I must ask you now for one further trial."

"Drink." Bors and Galahad laughed but Arthur wasn't joking as he continued. "We must leave on a final mission for Rome before our freedom can be granted. Above the wall, far in the north, there is a Roman family in need of rescue. They are trapped by Saxons. Our orders are to secure their safety. "

"Let the Romans take care of their own." Bors said.

"Above the wall is Woad territory." Gawain slurred

"Our duty to Rome, if it was ever a duty, is done. Our pact with Rome is done." Galahad spat.

"Every knight here has laid his life on the line for you. For you. And instead of freedom you want more blood? Our blood? You think more of Roman blood than you do of ours?"

"Bors! These are our orders. We leave at first light, and when we return your freedom will be waiting for you. A freedom we can embrace with honor."

"I am a free man!" Bors shouted making even Thea jump. "I will choose my own fate!"

"Yeah, yeah. We're all going to die someday. If it's a death from a Saxon hand that frightens you, stay home." Tristan finally spoke up, aiming the disgust in his voice towards Bors. "Fighting amongst ourselves accomplishes nothing!" Thea shouted trying to bring peace to her knights.

"Listen, if you're so eager to die, you can die right now!" Galahad advanced on Tristan. "Enough." Lancelot yelled but they didn't seem to listen. "Enough!" He tried again to no avail. Thea put herself between Galahad and everyone else, a firm hand on his chest. Not knowing what the boy would do but he continued to yell, "I've got something to live for!"

"Galahad! Calm your anger!" Thea growled at him and forcefully pushed him away from Tristan. Dagonet spoke up next, "The Romans have broken their word. We have the word of Arthur. That is good enough. I'll prepare. Bors? You coming?"

"Of course I'm coming! Can't let you go on your own! You'll all get killed! I'm just saying what you're all thinking!" Bors voice grew gravely from his shouting, he gave one last harsh look at Arthur before he turned and walked to the bar. Thea heard him muttering under his breath as he walked away. "Vanora'll kill me."

Arthur's face held no emotion as he looked at the remaining knights standing in front of him. "And you, Gawain?"

He paused for a moment, "I'm with you. Galahad as well."

Thea flinched at the sound of the jug shattering to pieces on the ground in front of Arthur. The young man just turned with a laugh and walked away. Arthur looked to Thea and Lancelot before turning to leave them standing alone.

They stood silently for a moment before Lancelot turned to Thea, "Come with me and talk some sense into Arthur." Lancelot looked at her for guidance, he knew with her there he would try to keep things civil. She sighed. "I do not think he will be moved." She said as they walked down the hall, "but I will come with you." She looked past him to the stairs near the far building and knew there was someone else who needed her guidance at the moment. "There is something I must do first."

"Oh yes, go be a mother to Galahad." He snapped at her.

"He cannot go into battle like this! None of us can. Lancelot, I cannot give council to ever knight here. I will speak with Galahad and then I will help you with Arthur." She placed a hand on his shoulder, "I think it best if you talk to him first, he trusts you more than all of us. You are his greatest friend, not just his brother. Speak with him, but be civil with each other. We cannot hope to complete this mission safely if we are fighting amongst ourselves." He gave her a nod and with that she turned to make her way to Galahad's room.

* * *

She knocked softly on the door and was greeted by a grunt of 'what' from the other side. Pushing the large wooden door open she saw the young knight sitting on his bed, his sword in his hands. He was about to yell at the person entering without his permission when he saw it was Thea. She had become his sister and his mother when he was taken from his birth family all those years ago. She was one of the knights who convinced Arthur that he was worth of being a part of the famous Sarmatian knights. She was there with a kind word and a smile when it was needed, she was the only one to get him to open up. He started to cry as she entered, she shut his door and was at his side in an instant. She pulled him into her arms as only a mother could do. He would not let the other knights see him like this and she would never tell them what had transpired. She shushed him as she took the sword out of his hands and placed it on the floor. His arms winding around her stomach.

He was such a brave man but in every sense of the word he was still a boy. He was forced to grow up so fast and was subjected to the horrors of war at such a young age that he never really had a chance to enjoy being a child. She ran a hand through his curly hair as he asked her why. She knew what he was asking; why did they have to go on one more mission. How many of them where going to make it out alive? They had lost so many before. She thought to the round table in the fortress hall and all of her brothers that had fallen. They would all remain in her mind for as long as she lived, though she remembered four more vividly than the others. Perceval, Kay, Gareth, Erec… those four had welcomed her, she still remembers the day she met them and the day she helped bury them.

So many.

Too many.

"Galahad, look at me, " She forced her brother's face to look up at hers "It is because they know we are the strongest. We have a spirit within us that these Romans will never have." Thea was scared too, but she was going to try her best not to show it. After a few moments he pulled away with a laugh and wiping his eyes quickly. Thea smiled at him. "We will be alright won't we?" He asked her.

"I don't know how much strength is in me, but I promise you that you will return home. You will see the shores and valleys of our home. I promise you that this is not the end." He looked at her as a child looks at its mother after she soothes their fears from a nightmare. He nodded at her before allowing her to push him down into his bed. "Thea, You won't tell the others will you?"

"There is nothing to tell. Try to get some sleep, Little Brother." She gave him another small smile as she started to leave his room. She heard him softly call her name again.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Thea nodded as she closed his door, making her way to find Arthur and Lancelot.


	7. One Last Night

_**Sorry its short. The next one will be longer. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Thea walked back towards the tavern to see that Lancelot had apparently been waiting for her. "I thought you were talking to Arthur?" she inquired softly. Lancelot shrugged and started to walk towards the stable. Thea just followed him with a sigh. They walked in silence till they found Arthur in the stables. The heard him praying and waited. Lancelot was seething as he stood next to her, she placed a hand on his arm in the hopes that her presence would calm him down. There was no use in fighting with Arthur now, no matter how angry he was.

"O merciful God, I have such need of your mercy now. Not for myself, but for my knights, for this is truly their hour of need. Deliver them from the trials ahead, and I will repay you a thousand-fold with any sacrifice you ask of me. And if, in your wisdom, you should determine that that sacrifice must be my life for theirs, so they may once again taste the freedom that has so long been denied to them, I will gladly make that covenant. My death will have a purpose. I ask no more than that."

"Thea and I are regularly waiting to give you council and in spite of that you still speak _only_ to your god. Why?" Lancelot spat as he walked towards Arthur, Thea following silently behind him. "Has he heard your prayers? Oh, pray to whomever you pray that we don't cross the Saxons."

"My faith is what protects me, Lancelot. Why do you challenge this?"

"I don't like anything that puts a man on his knees."

"Neither do I, Lancelot, but no man fears to kneel before the gods he trusts." Thea said, "Without faith, without belief in something, what are we?"

Lancelot just ignored her and Thea knew that his temper was beginning to take over. "To try and get past the Woads in the north is insanity."

"Them we've fought before."

"Not north of the wall!" Thea put her hand up a bit as he raised his voice, calmly turning to Arthur she asked, "How many Saxons, Arthur? We have never fought a foe this great. From the way your Bishop was speaking there could be thousands. Tell me. Do _you_ believe in this mission?"

"These people need our help. It is our duty to bring them out." It wasn't an answer to her question. "Arthur what are you not telling-" but she was cut off by Lancelot's temper. "I don't care about your charge, and I don't give a damn about Romans, Britain or this island. If you desire to spend eternity in this place, Arthur, so be it, but suicide cannot be chosen for another!"

"And yet you choose death for this family!"

"No, I choose life! And freedom for myself and the men!"

"How many times in battle have we snatched victory from the jaws of defeat? Outnumbered, outflanked, yet still we triumph. With you at my side, we can do so again. Lancelot, we are knights. What other purpose do we serve if not for such a cause?"

"Arthur, you fight for a world that will never exist. Never. There will always be a battlefield." He looked to his sister-in-arms who had remained unspoken during the course of their shouting, she wasn't looking at them, her eyes fixed on the ground in front of her. Sighing he glanced back at his commander "I will die in battle. Of that I'm certain and hopefully a battle of my choosing. But if it be this one, grant me a favor. Don't bury me in our sad little cemetery. Burn me. Burn me and cast my ashes to a strong east wind."

"And you, Thea? What have you to say?" Thea looked up at Arthur. "I'm scared." She admitted. "I can see it in all of our eyes. We fear that this will be our last battle; death still hangs over our heads like an ominous cloud. It has been since the Romans took us from our homes." She walked closer to him, "We want to go home, Arthur. I know you do as well. We were all so ready to be free, we have thought of nothing else for these many years and now, when it is within our reach, it is ripped away. How did you expect us to act when you told us this news?"

Arthur sighed and Lancelot stormed away unable to keep his calm. Thea watched him leave before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I saw you and Dagonet." Thea blushed and looked away, "Why did you not tell me?"

"We were afraid that if anyone discovered us we would be put to death like the Roman commander told us when we began our training. We couldn't risk it."

"Do you not trust me?" She placed her hand on top of his, which was still resting on her shoulder. "With my life, Arthur." She gave his hand a squeeze before he released her shoulder and began to move over to the saddle he threw on the ground. No more was said between them. Thea had a knight to find and Arthur had to gather his thoughts.

* * *

"Dagonet?" Thea knocked on his door. When he didn't respond she let herself in. He was asleep, for the moment at least. His chest bare as his shirt was hanging on the peg near the door. They didn't get to do much sleeping while they were on their missions; sleep was a friend they did not come into contact with often. Her knight was a heavy sleeper, when he knew he was safe. Otherwise he was a light sleeper, they all were, awoken by even the smallest of noises. She hated to wake him but this may be their last night together for a long while. She didn't know what the outcome of this mission would be and even though they had survived hundreds of battles something about this one made her uneasy. Thea removed her boots, belt and vest before making her way over to his bed.

"Dagonet?" She called again softly; she would not touch him to wake him. One thing you never do to a sleeping knight is touch them, for you will end up with a sword stuck in your body quicker than you can blink. When he finally stirred she sat on the bed next to him. "Thea." His voice was thick from sleep. "What is the matter?" He sat up looking at her. She said nothing but he could tell her thoughts from the way she looked at him. His hands moved to her waist and Thea moved to kiss him deeply, her hands on either side of his face. Dagonet pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him. His hands that held her waist began to move, one up to her back and the other found its way into her soft hair. As the kiss intensified and Dagonet hands began to raise her shirt over her head, which broke their contact for only a moment before their lips found each other again. Thea gave a surprised noise as she suddenly found herself lying on the bed with Dagonet resting above her. Looking down at her he gave her a smile, "I love you."

"I love you too." She said softly to him. Dagonet leaned down and kissed her deeply. They had been together before, many times, but this may be their very last night together and they were going to make the most of it.


	8. Rome's Quest or Arthur's?

_**Sorry for the delay. Hated the first draft of this so I threw it away and then retyped it… then hated it again and well… you get the idea. Oh well, Enjoy.**_

* * *

Thea woke to the light kiss on her shoulder. She shivered from Dagonet's lips and from the cold air in the room. "We must get ready." Dagonet whispered next to her ear, tightening his arm around her. "Or we could just stay here?" Thea sighed as his arms held her close. Even though the sun had not yet risen, Thea knew they needed to wake, dress and get down to the stables, but she was content to stay in Dagonet's bed and his arms for the rest of the day. "You know we cannot." She turned in his arms to look at Dagonet, seeing him shift from his spot to slightly hover over her. Both of his arms were on either side of Thea's head. "I know. I just worry about what the day will bring." She confessed. Dagonet closed his eyes with a content sigh as she began to trace his face with her fingers. "I love you." She said quietly. "I love you too. Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise. I will protect you." He said to Thea in a soft yet demanding tone, leaning down to kiss her. It was hard not to let the kiss become more but they both knew that they had to get out of the bed eventually.

They dressed in silence Dagonet stealing a kiss here and there before they walked out of his room. The rest of the knights and Jols, who Arthur had commanded come along, were silent as they mounted their horses. Thea knew they were all as angry as she was that they were off on yet another suicide mission for Rome. She knew that they were all thinking about what was going to happen on this mission and if they would return. The Bishop had decided to send his little helper, Horton, along with them. In order to ensure that they were completing the mission. Not only were they responsible for this family but also for the frightened child that was this Roman. The rode out through the gates, for what Thea hoped would be the last time as servants of Rome. She always felt better leaving the fort. It was too small, too full of Romans and felt too much like a prison. She could breathe outside the fort at least that is what she thought till Hadrian's Wall came into view. The immense stonewall was the fort's defense against the woads in the north. Never had she been north of the wall. Truthfully she was terrified.

*~*~*~*~o

They rode for most of the day and as the sun started to dip below the horizon a storm began to move in. Thea's hair was whipping around her face as she looked at their surroundings. Coming to a small clearing Tristan slowed their movement and Thea picked up on what he was sensing almost instantly. Even though it was hard to hear much movement with the wind picking up, she could still feel it. They were being followed.

"Woads. They're tracking us."

"Where?" Arthur looked to Tristan, "Everywhere." Lighting struck and the woads struck faster. Arrows shot out from nowhere; barriers that were once hidden underfoot sprung up and blocked their path. "Yaah!" Thea heard Bors yell as they took off in the opposite direction. Arrows lashed to long barbed rope tried to cut them off from each other and from gaining any ground. "Aahh" Thea cried out as one of the woads' arrows grazed her arm, it may have only been a graze but it was very deep. She looked up from her arm to see an arrow narrowly miss Dagonet. He was lucky enough to lean right as the arrow came towards him.

"Get back!" Lancelot yelled. "Get back!" Bors yelled after him and Thea did her best to turn her horse round. They finally came to an open clearing but they were not safe, Galahad and his horse were almost impaled as spiked came shooting up from the ground. Thea held onto her horse with her legs and pulled her bow out arming herself. If she was going to die at the hands of the woads, then at least she was going to go down fighting. "This way!" Arthur called and they followed him deeper into the forest.

Suddenly Arthur stopped as a mass of woads came running out of the woods at them. They were surrounded, the woads spears too close for comfort. Tristan and Thea had their bows trained on the blue painted bodies around them, but there was no way that they could shot every woad in sight. That's when it happened. Everything became quiet except for the sound of a horn somewhere in the distance. The woads just stopped and no one moved at all. "What are you waiting for?" Gawain shouted, taunting the woads to strike. The horn just sounded again and Thea watched in amazement as the woads slowly backed away, disappearing into the forest from whence they came.

"Inish. Devil ghosts." Dagonet growled. Thea and Tristan both had their bows drawn and at the ready till the woads left. Slowly lowering them they looked to each other not seeing anything. "Why would they not attack?" Galahad asked. "Merlin doesn't want us dead." Arthur said, how he could know that none of them were sure but they had all heard the horns so it was obvious that much was true. Merlin didn't want them dead. "But why?" She asked quietly.

*~*~*~*~o

"Oh, I can't wait to leave this island," Gawain sighed loudly as the rain continued to pour down on them. Thea's hair was sticking to her neck even though she had her hood pulled up over it. The rain had soaked her almost through but it was something she had grown used to while living on this island. "If it's not raining, it's snowing. If it's not snowing, it's foggy." Gawain finished and pulled his cloak tighter around him. "And that's the summer!" Lancelot joked from his spot near the fire. Dagonet just finished looking at the wound on her arm. Which as she suspected was not deep and stopped bleeding a few moment ago. "The rain is good. Washes all the blood away." Bors said.

"Doesn't help the smell." Dagonet said finally speaking up. He had been quite, more quite than usual, Thea noted.

"Hey, Bors, do you intend to take Vanora and all your little bastards back home?"

"Oh, I'm trying to avoid that decision...by getting killed." Bors made his fellow Knights laugh, which was good for all of them to do. "Dagonet, she wants to get married and give the children names."

"Women! The children already have names, don't they?" Tristan the ever-quite knight said speaking his mind, Dagonet rolled his eyes and gave Thea a look to which she just mimicked his motion. Thea didn't mind the 'women' comments that came from her knights because she knew they were not directed at her. She obviously wasn't a typical woman. "Just Gilly. It was too much trouble, so we gave the rest of them numbers."

"That's interesting and I thought you couldn't count." Lancelot continued earning a laugh out of all of them. "Bors, your daughter has asked to be named after me. She inquired if that would be all right and I approved as did Vanora. So you will have to call number 5 Thea from now on." She gave him a smile when a look of surprised passed by his features.

"A daughter named after the Sarmatian viper… that's a nightmare!" Gawain said from his spot next to Thea after that she answered back with a fist to his arm. "Oww" he whined with a laugh. "You know, I never thought I'd get back home alive. Now I've got the chance, I... I don't want to leave my children." Bors whispered somberly. "You'd miss 'em too much." Dagonet said knowing all to well what his friend was thinking. "I'll take them with me. I like the little bastards. They mean something to me. Especially number three. He's a good fighter."

"That's because he's mine." Lancelot said. Gawain spit out his drink as the rest of the knights started laughing. "I'm going for a piss." Bors obviously not taking the joke left the knights complete his task. Thea still laughing, which caused Dagonet to stare at her a bit longer. He loved her laugh and she hardly laughed while they were at the fort.

"What of you two?" Arthur asked the two knights sitting opposite him. Thea and Dagonet looked at each other before their eyes returned to meet Arthur's. "What are your plans?" Thea wouldn't have answered with the Bishop's 'ears' listening to their every word in the form of Horton but he had fallen asleep hours ago. Dagonet spoke, "First I am going to marry her, and then we can start having as many children as Bors."

Thea looked at him in shock as Dagonet announced his plans. "Marriage, yes. Almost a dozen children, we will see."

"You don't want children?" Galahad asked her. "I do want children but if you think I am going to give birth to 12 children then you are mistaken."

"Oi! I only have 11." Bors challenge as he walked back towards the group. "Yes and Vanora had to go through labor to bring all those children into this world."

"Yes, but making them was fun." Bors grinned causing some of the knights to laugh. Thea was happy to see that even Arthur was grinning a little bit. "Maybe you need some help with that." Lancelot smirked at her and she gave him a shove causing him to fall off the log where he sat. Dagonet was glaring at him. "Unless you plan on carrying my children for nine months in your womb, I highly doubt you will be of help to me. Besides I think my husband will be help me in that area, my dear _brother_." She said stressing the word brother. The other knights laughed and Dagonet smiled at her. It was nice to be so open about their relationship now, not having to hide it from her knights and her commander made it feel like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. It was wonderful to be able to sleep next to Dagonet while Gawain took first watch. Normally they would sleep away from each other, because Thea had a tendency to snuggle up to him when they were sleeping closely together. But this time Thea allowed herself to sleep close to him. They still had space between them but Dagonet took her smaller hand into his own and held it while they slept.

Thea took the third watch after Tristan woke her, Bors would take the last watch before they would all have to rise. The rain had ceased during the night and the forest was calm considering what had happened only hours before. Thea's eyes were ever watchful and her ears were listening to every sound. Her mind was as calm as the forest was which didn't happen often but allowing your memories or thoughts to get the best of you could cause you to loose focus and that is when the enemy gets the best of you.

Thea's watch came and went without a problem so she went to wake up Bors, which would be a challenge all on its own. Bors was the deepest sleeper and the grumpiest to be woken. However once he was awake, he as awake.

"Bors?" Thea kicked his boot, "Bors, your watch." He slowly picked himself up while he growled at her and made his way over towards where she had previously been sitting. She just smirked and walked back towards where Dagonet was sleeping.

*~*~*~*~o

Bors woke them up two hours later and once again they were on the move, though a great deal more cautious than they were yesterday. None of them wanted to run into any more woads or anything else that would be lurking in the shadows of the dense forest. It would be another 3 hours till they would reach the home of the Roman family they would need to bring back to the fort.

Home wasn't even the word to use. It was like a smaller version of their fort, complete with its own walls and Roman officers guardian it. A set of soldiers closed the heavy wooden gates as they rode up, Arthur leading their line. Thea was toward the back with Horton and Jols, she looked around at all the people living outside the walls. One of the men caught her eyes and held her gaze without fear. "If they get attacked, all of these people are dead." Jols said to her, "They have no way to defend or shield themselves."

"But the Romans have a fortress..." She said as she broke eye contact with the man and they came closer to the small fort. Horton made a noise from behind them but Thea and Jols paid him no mind.

"Who are you?" One of the Roman soldiers on the wall asked. "I am Arthur Castus, Commander of the Sarmatian Knights, sent by Bishop Germanius of Rome. Open the gate." Arthur looked at the people that started to gather around them as the soldier went to tell his master who had come to call. There were young men and old men, women and children. All living out in the open defenseless. The villagers were looking at Thea in what seemed to be wonder, which she was used to by now, most had never seen a woman in full armor before. Dagonet noticed their stares too, especially the men, which caused him to move towards her. Their thoughts were broken as the wooden gates opened and a short man came waddling out.

"It is a wonder you have come! Good Jesus. Arthur and his knights." The man, who must be Marius, went to stroke Galahad's horse but it seems that even the horse was getting unpleasant feelings from him for it moved away quickly. "You have fought the Woads. Vile creatures." Thea could tell that he was a very arrogant man by the way he carried himself, getting him to leave his home was going to be difficult.

"Our orders are to evacuate you immediately." Arthur announced.

"But that... that is impossible."

"Which is Alecto?"

"I am Alecto." They looked up to see who spoke. Standing next to what must be his mother was young man whom Thea figured could be no more than 16 years old, maybe even 17. "Alecto is my son. And everything we have is here in the land given to us by the Pope of Rome."

"Well, you're about to give it to the Saxons." Lancelot spat.

"They're invading from the north." Arthur said calmly. "Then Rome will send an army." Marius said proudly.

"They have. Us. We leave as soon as you're packed."

"I refuse to leave." He glared at Arthur. Lancelot looked over in disbelief at Bors. "Go back to work! All of you!" Marius shouted and his soldiers began to shove the villagers causing a few to fall to the ground. "You heard! Go!"

"Get back to work, all of you!" Marius' shouting stopped as Arthur dismounted and walked towards him. Considering the height difference between the two Romans is was no wonder that Marius began to back away in fear. Arthur was intimidating to anyone but for someone much shorter and very far out of shape, it was no wonder the spark of fear that came to life in Marius' eyes. "If I fail to bring you and your son back, my men can never leave this land. So you're coming with me if I have to tie you to my horse and drag you all the way to Hadrian's Wall myself. My lord. Lady, my knights are hungry." Marius' wife looked to her husband before he told her to go inside, he looked to Arthur once more before he grabbed his son's arm and pulled him back through the gates.

"Come. Let us go, hm?" Bors tried to coax Arthur away but their commander's eyes were trained on the small village. Thea had noticed it too, the man hanging from the chains.

"Thea" Arthur called her to join him as he grabbed Excalibur and began to walk towards the man. Jumping down from her horse she followed him, pulling her own sword from her back. She didn't notice her brothers-in-arms eye rolls or groans as she walked away. The man who held her gaze when they arrive met them. "Sir, you're famous. You're Arthur, aren't you? I'm Ganis. I'm a good fighter and I'm smart. I'd serve you proudly." Thea admired this man's enthusiasm.

"Who is this man?" Thea asked.

"He's our village elder." Ganis replied looking a little worried.

"What is this punishment for?" Arthur asked. "Answer me!" He demanded when Ganis made no move to speak.

"He defied our master, Marius. Most of the food we grow is sent out by sea to be sold. He asked that we keep a little more for ourselves, that's all. My ass has been snappin' at the grass, I'm so hungry! You're from Rome. Is it true that Marius is a spokesman for God and that it's a sin to defy him?" Thea looked on trying to process what this man had just told them, these were slaves and Marius was torturing them.

Arthur pointed Excalibur towards Ganis and began speaking in a voice that left no room for argument or doubt. "I tell you now. Marius is not of God. And you, all of you, were free from your first breath!" Arthur paused and looked at Alecto, who had walked over while he was talking, before he swung Excalibur and cut down the village elder. Thea was quick to run over to help the man even when Arthur commanded that the villagers join her. "Now hear me. A vast and terrible army is coming this way. They will show no mercy, spare no one. Those of you who are able should gather your things and begin to move south towards Hadrian's Wall. Those unable shall come with us. You, serve me now. Get these people ready."

Ganis jumped at the chance to offer his assistance to the famous Arthur. "Right, you heard him. You go grab enough food and water for the journey. Let's get a hurry on, else we're all dead! Come on, hurry." Thea was helping some of the village women tend to the man's wounds and dress him. She cut of his restraints and allowed them to take him into one of the huts. "Blessings and thanks be upon you, my lady." One of the older women said as the village elder was taken inside.

"You need not give me thanks. Just help him heal and that is thanks enough." The older woman patted Thea on the cheek before walking back to the hut behind her.

Thea turned as she heard a horse start to gallop closer, it was Tristan back from scouting the trails ahead. She looked up at the sky, it had begun to snow and by the looks of the clouds it was not going to stop anytime soon. Returning her sword to its sheath she made her way back to Dagonet who held her horse's reins. "Thank you." She said as he handed them back letting their hands touch a little longer than necessary causing her to smirk at him. He turned his focus back on Arthur and Tristan.

"They have flanked us to the east. They're coming from the south, trying to cut off our escape. They'll be here before nightfall."

"How many?"

"An entire army."

"And the only way out is to the south?" Arthur surmised but Tristan shook his head.

"East. There is a trail heading east across the mountains." Thea announced and Tristan nodded in agreement, "It means we have to cross behind Saxon lines, but that's the one we should take." It was at this point that Tristan noticed the villagers packing and gathering their possessions. "Arthur, who are all these people?"

"They're coming with us." Tristan breathed hard, his commander was going to get them all killed, "Then we'll never make it."

Something caught Thea's attention, there were two men sealing up a door in the side of the wall. "Wh-" Thea began to speak but stopped as she heard the sound of drums. The Saxons were close.

"Come on, get back to work!" the soldiers yelled at the men closing the door. Arthur also sensed something was wrong for Thea saw him unsheathe Excalibur and walk over to the men.

"Move. Move. Move!" He shouted and the rest of the knights closed in, forming a circle around their commander and the door. "What is this?"

"You cannot go in there. No one goes in there. This place is forbidden."

"What are you doing? Stop this!" Marius yelled coming over to them but was blocked by Bors and Galahad.

"Arthur, we have no time." Lancelot said as he noticed the look in his friend's eyes. "Do you not hear the drums?" Galahad asked, the drums were beginning to grow louder and louder as the moments past. Thea shivered, not from the cold but from the feeling of dread that passed over her.

"Dagonet." Arthur called the tall knight over. Dagonet picked up his ax and began breaking down the newly made wall. Thea knew this was neither the time nor the place but she couldn't help the fact that Dagonet's strength turned her on.

"Key." Arthur asked the soldiers pulling her from her thoughts of Dagonet.

"It is locked. From the inside."

Though the thoughts returned as Dagonet began to kick the wooden door in. Once the door was opened Lancelot joined Arthur and Dagonet, Gawain following closely behind along with the two men who were walling up the door in the first place. The rest of them had only to wait outside and wonder what was through the dark doorway.

Not ten minutes later Lancelot emerged first, throwing his torch into the snow. "Lancelot?" Thea asked him, wondering where the others were and what was down there. Her questions were all but answered when Arthur came running out with a woman in his arms. "Water! Give me some water!" He shouted as he placed her on the ground. Horton was at his side with a water skin almost instantly.

Thea jumped down from her horse and ran over to Dagonet, eyes widening at the small boy in his arms. The boy was squinting at the brightness and Thea noticed he cradled his right arm to his chest.

"His arm is broken. Was there anyone else with him?" Dagonet just shook his head as he took the water skin from Thea and gave the small boy a drink. "How long do you think he was in there?"

"Too long."

"How could they do this to a child." Thea said running her hand over the boy's hair. "If this is the work of Arthur's god then I do not wish to know him." She spat. She looked over to Arthur who was cradling a woman to his chest. The woman, was thin with very dark hair. Thea though she must have been pretty without all the dirt on her face and body. That's when she noticed the markings.

"She's a Woad." She heard Tristan say quietly to Bors.

"Stop what you are doing!" Marius shouted as he ran over to them.

"What is this madness?"

"They're all pagans here!"

"So are we."

"Do you intend to wall us up as well?" Thea said rising to her full height, much taller than the fat little man in front of her.

"They refuse to do the task God has set for them! They must die as an example!"

"You mean they refused to be your serfs!" Arthur yelled and the man took a step back. Quickly gathering himself, Marius puffed himself up as if to make himself look more intimidating. " You are a Roman. You understand. And you are a Christian. You! You kept her alive!" His smack sent his wife flying to the ground, Thea was in front of her in an instant her sword held tightly as she protected the roman woman on the ground. It took all she had in her not to kill the fat Roman who stood in front of her but Arthur got to him first. Throwing him on the ground, Excalibur at Marius' throat. "My lord!" his soldiers moved to help their fallen master but Marius stopped them. "No! No, stop! When we get to the wall you will be punished for this heresy."

"Perhaps I should kill you now and seal my fate."

"I was willing to die with them. Yes, to lead them to their rightful place. It is God's wish that these sinners be sacrificed. Only then can their souls be saved."

"Then I shall grant his wish." Arthur said sincerely before turning back to his knights. "Wall them back up.

"Arthur." Lancelot warned, the drums were getting closer. "There is no time for this" Thea quietly agreed. "I said wall them up!" Arthur shouted and Thea watched as Gawain, helped by Ganis and a few of the other villagers shoved the priests back into their hole. "Don't you see it is the will of God that these sinners be sacrificed? Unhand me, defil... They're sinners!"

Thea didn't watch as the men were forced back into their hole, instead she turned around to look at Marius' wife. Sheathing her swords as she turned she asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you my lady."

"Please, I am no lady." She took the woman's chin in her hand and gently tilted it to the left to inspect the bruise already forming on her right cheek. "I can make a salve for that but it will still bruise."

"I have had worse, I assure you. This is nothing." Thea tried not to look at the woman with pity but it was hard. She should have just killed Marius when he was in front of her. At least she could have saved this woman from more beatings. "What is your name?" Thea looked up started by the question. "Thea"

"Thank you, Thea."

"And your name, my lady?" Thea asked the Roman woman. "Fulcinia" Thea gave her a small smile, "He will not strike you again while I am near, my lady." Fulcinia nodded before she knelt down beside the woad woman.

*~*~*~*~o

Not twenty minutes later the caravan was packed and moving. The woad woman and the young boy were put into one of the carriages, neither of them being fit enough to ride or walk. Dagonet and Fulcinia went with them into the carriage so that they could begin tending to their injuries as best they could, given the circumstances. There was no indication that either of them would survive their injuries or the torture they had to endure but Thea knew Arthur wouldn't leave them to die. Thea could hear Dagonet and Fulcinia speaking in hushed tones, as to not wake the boy or the woman, from her place in front of the carriage. She could just make out a few words of the heated conversation Arthur and Lancelot were having as they passed.

"What do you think is the matter?" Galahad asked her as he too noticed the two knights speaking to one another. "I do not know."

As it had become the norm within the past few days, Lancelot and Arthur were at odds.

"We're moving too slow. The girl's not going to make it, and neither is the boy. The family we can protect, but we're wasting our time with all these people." Lancelot spoke up, not being one to keep his thoughts to himself. His voice full of agitation and annoyance.

"We're not leaving them." Arthur said calmly.

"If the Saxons find us, we will have to fight." Lancelot argued.

"Then save your anger for them."

"Is this Rome's quest or Arthur's?"


End file.
